The present disclosure herein relates to a display device capable of being folded.
Display devices provide information to users by displaying various images on display surfaces. Currently, flexible display modules having bendable and flexible display panels are being developed. The flexible displays may be folded, rolled, or bent, unlike flat plate displays. Because the flexible display capable of being variously changed in shape is portable regardless of the existing size of a screen, user convenience may be improved.